


被驯服的圣诞节

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	被驯服的圣诞节

从十二月中旬开始，整座城市便开始弥漫着圣诞节的气氛，而罗伊斯感受节日将至的主要途径是电话，他的小侄子和小侄女每天都要打好几个电话询问他有没有准备好圣诞礼物。  
于是，终日忙于训练的罗伊斯终于把采购礼物的计划提上了日程。

街灯刚刚亮起，纷飞的雪花在泛黄灯光的照耀下闪着亮光，美丽而令人着迷。  
罗伊斯双手放在嘴边哈了口气，实在是太冷了，他加快了步伐，急匆匆地走进了一家礼品店。  
亮着金色灯光的店名在雪花的映衬下，愈发显得神秘。  
圣诞制作机，一个无比俗套的店名，不过罗伊斯并没有注意到它。

mia的礼物是有着好多套漂亮裙子和大别墅的芭比娃娃。niko的礼物是激光玩具枪和一个大大的变形金刚，还有给家人、队友、朋友的其他礼物。  
挑挑拣拣了快半个小时，罗伊斯才提着满满当当的购物车去收银台结账。  
“您好，先生，最近店里有圣诞活动，一次性购买十件以上商品便可以获得幸运抽奖的机会一次，您可以试试。”女店员微笑着从柜台后拿出了一个大大的红色纸箱。  
罗伊斯抱着随便试试的心态把手伸了进去，抽出来一张纸条。

“以圣诞老人的名义为他人实现一个愿望”——纸条上这样写着。  
“是要我cosplay圣诞老公公吗？”  
“您可以这么理解，当然了这份奖励比它还有更有趣些。”女店员递给罗伊斯一个小小的金色铃铛：“到时候我们会联系您的，那么，就提前祝你圣诞节快乐了。”  
罗伊斯作为一名极其注重隐私的足球运动员，当然不会随便给人留下联系方式了，他摆摆手，晃动了一下手中的小铃铛：“这个就足够了，再见。”  
女店员并没有再多说些什么，只是静静地注视着罗伊斯走出了商店。  
游戏已经开始了，作为多特蒙德的忠实球迷，她在心底悄悄说道：祝你好运了。

很快，罗伊斯就将这件事抛到了脑后去。  
平安夜的夜晚，罗伊斯和家里人吃完了一顿温馨的圣诞夜大餐之后，便回到了自己房间内，拿出手机挨个跟自己的朋友和队友发送祝福短信。  
群发祝福是一件非常省时省力的事情，虽然它看起来并不那么真挚，但在这个高速行进的世界里，人们已经习惯了为了节省时间而牺牲其他东西。  
“叮叮！”很快，手机就接二连三地传来消息提示音。  
罗伊斯躺在床上有一搭没一搭地翻看着手机，很快他就翻过身睡着了。

 

【马尔科.罗伊斯先生，您好，欢迎来到圣诞制作机！】清脆的声音响起。  
罗伊斯：？？？  
【恭喜您在之前的圣诞抽奖活动中获得了为他人实现愿望的奖励。】  
这句话好像听起来是有些熟悉，罗伊斯瞧着他的面前出现了一片浅黄色的屏幕，就像是某个科幻电影里的场景一样。  
那么，现在谁能来告诉他，这究竟是怎么一回事呢？  
【Marco Reus的圣诞任务：扮成圣诞老人；为需要的人送去圣诞祝福；然后实现他的圣诞心愿。】  
话音刚落，罗伊斯就看着他面前凭空出现了一套圣诞老人的装扮。  
……  
过了几分钟，罗伊斯还是一动未动，系统忍不住开始催促道：【快点穿上啊，任务已经开始了，你不可以逃避的。】  
“我…”罗伊斯环视着四周，还是他熟悉的房间，他悄悄掐了一下自己的大腿，确实很疼：“我真的不是在做梦吗？”  
【如果这么想会让你更舒服些，我不介意你怎么定性这次任务，但是如果你不按照任务要求行动的话，这个梦可不会醒来。】

罗伊斯觉得他在演一个十分荒诞的黑色喜剧电影。  
他居然真的扮成了圣诞老人的模样，背起了麻袋，在驾驶着麋鹿飞行了好久之后，钻进了一户人家的烟囱。  
幸好，烟囱里并没有呛人的烟灰，他开始顺着楼梯慢慢往下爬。

【注意！接近任务目标，现在开始人物介绍。】  
系统为自己换了一个有些深沉的声音：  
【他的桌子上放着一个空了大半的酒瓶，伏尔加酒的味道在房间内肆意弥漫着。  
他快要喝醉了，他的圣诞愿望来自于一种深层次的渴望，最初他会刻意压制某些念头，而后来他的时间被训练和并不总是会令人感到愉悦的琐碎生活占了大半，繁忙令这种渴求显得无关紧要了起来。  
但圣诞节是与众不同的。今晚纷飞的雪花和夜空中高高悬挂着的明月都很美丽。在这个被赋予了多种意义的快乐的日子里，他难免会觉得更加孤单。  
他心里装着不该有的人或事。  
今晚他与自己的家人在一起吃饭、唱歌、庆祝，很热闹。  
但现在夜深了，房间里又只剩下了他一个人，他的家人以为他睡着了，但是他没有。  
不过他没有猜到的是，他的圣诞愿望就快要实现了。】

“这个烟囱好长啊。”罗伊斯随口抱怨道，这个时刻，罗伊斯因为自己当前莫名其妙的遭遇而有点心不在焉，他没有把系统的话听得太清楚。  
而随即，他便发现自己的声音听起来显得有些苍老。  
好吧，他现在是圣诞老人了。  
【快到了！】系统的声音变得雀跃了起来，还无比应景地放起了欢快的背景音乐。  
“baby~baby~ohhhh~”罗伊斯习惯性地跟着哼唱了几句，然后忽然警惕地发问：“你怎么知道我喜欢这首歌？”  
【我听到的。之前他会给自己放贾斯汀.比伯的专辑，虽然他并不喜欢，但他曾试图让自己多学习一下。】  
罗伊斯刚打算接话，却发现楼梯忽然走完了，他到了。

卧室里的人此刻正趴在书桌上，罗伊斯瞧着他的背影和一点点的侧影，很眼熟……  
他走过去试探着拍了拍他的肩膀：“lewy？”  
莱万抬起头来，房间里忽然多出来一个人显然让他吓了一跳，他灰蓝色的眼眸里布满了警惕和防备，他没有说话，可他的手却悄悄伸向了放在一旁的棒球棍。  
“Merry?Christmas?……”罗伊斯没想到自己会遇到他的前同事，这多少让他有点说不上来的别扭。  
之前莱万在多特的时候，他们的关系很不错，两个人在球场上的默契配合使得他们在生活中也愈渐亲密。遗憾的是那些都是过去的事情了。  
现在罗伊斯已经想不起来他和莱万有多久没联系了，哦，刚刚那条节日祝福不能算在其中，因为他甚至都没有注意到莱万有没有对他进行回复。  
“我可以实现你的一个圣诞愿望，任何你想要的都可以的。”罗伊斯用苍老的声音，按照系统提示僵硬地讲着台词。  
而此刻罗伊斯的心理活动却异常丰富，他的背上还背着一个大大的亚麻袋子，莱万想要的会是什么呢……说不定里面装着的是一个欧冠奖杯呢！罗伊斯忽然有一种想要把袋子里的东西占为己有的冲动。

莱万开始怀疑自己是在梦中了。  
否则他很难解释，为什么他的家中会莫名其妙的出现一个圣诞老人，并且他看起来似乎还想要实现自己的一个愿望。  
这太可笑了，可莱万的思绪却在这一刻任性地驰骋了起来，他喝了酒，他的身体在酒精的催动下变得有些蠢蠢欲动，而且他很有可能是处在全然不能作数和当真的梦里。  
他为什么不能放任自己呢？  
莱万的薄唇和嘴边小小伤疤在灯光暧昧的照射下都显得有些性感，他轻轻地念出了一个名字。  
“恩。”罗伊斯下意识地答应了一声。  
他以为自己被认出来了，可随即他反应了过来，现在的他简直是从外表到声音都进行了全副武装，就算是他母亲站在这里也不可能一下子就认出来他啊。  
那么……  
像是要恶趣味的印证罗伊斯这个极度不靠谱的猜想一般，他面前的屏幕上出现了一些极度少儿不宜的高清影像……  
【大家都是成年人了，我就没有打码！】  
系统的声音变得跃跃欲试了起来：【莱万他喜欢你！他暗恋你好久了！他最想要的圣诞礼物是你！他想要睡你！】  
罗伊斯此刻脸上的表情简直称得上是五彩纷呈，他开始思考是不是在他不知情的情况下，圣诞节和愚人节悄悄合并成同一天了……  
【是不是很惊喜！】系统聒噪的声音还在喋喋不休地嚷着：【这个剧本简直是太棒了，那么我们现在要做的就是送出礼物。】  
“砰！”的一声，罗伊斯眼前闪过了一阵白光，房间内的两个人同时被晃得睁不开眼。  
“Marco！？”莱万的眼睛亮了起来，声音里居然还有着不可思议的惊喜感，因而听起来还微微带了些颤抖。  
罗伊斯低头看了看，牛仔裤和黑色毛衣……接着，他又伸手在脸上摸了摸，他的白色大胡子已经不见了。  
好吧，现在他已经失去了自己的伪装。  
不知道为什么，这一瞬间罗伊斯觉得自己仿佛在裸奔……  
“真的是你？”莱万往前走了一步：“刚刚的圣诞老人是你扮的吗？”  
【唉，你知道他为什么一直不敢跟你表白了吧，他实在是太怂了！】系统哼了一声：【这个时候，你应该说，我带来了你的圣诞礼物，然后站在那里含情脉脉地看着他就好了。】  
罗伊斯一言未发，一动不动。  
【喂！你不可以不配合！】  
“我为什么配合你出卖我自己啊！”罗伊斯的心情有段乱，各种各样复杂的情绪像是暴风雨来临的大海上一波波翻滚而来的波涛，猛烈地拍打着他心间的崖岸。  
对于被喜爱的这件事，每个人都有他自己的态度，作为多特蒙德最炙手可热的的头号球星，罗伊斯习惯了热烈的追捧和示爱。他和大多数习惯了这种生活的公众人物一样，在年头渐长后便对此习以为常了起来。  
可是这个人是莱万，他喜欢他？  
罗伊斯察觉出了自己有些无能为力的惶恐，似乎当他被一个特殊的人放在心上却不能给出回应甚至还无知无觉时，这简直能称得上是一种辜负了。

莱万已经很久没在自己的梦里看到罗伊斯了。  
他用贪婪而又炙热的眼神使劲盯着罗伊斯，很久之前，在他还在多特蒙德时、在他刚来到拜仁时，以及很多次他感到低落时，他就会梦到这个笑容阳光的德国青年。  
只不过这次梦里的真实感是前所未有的。  
他的暗恋对象正一脸纠结的站在这里，还有点心不在焉地将眼神飘向了一边。  
莱万攥着罗伊斯的手，放在自己唇边吻了吻。  
罗伊斯被吓了一跳，热意通过掌心接触的地方绵绵不断地传递而来，他甚至能清晰感应到对方滚烫的唇瓣上细小纹路的触感，这种亲密的接触带了些绒绒的痒意，是一个还算不赖的挑逗。  
但他还是有点慌张。  
“我做不到！”罗伊斯用力抽回了自己的手，他还是没办法找到一个合适的态度来说服自己度过这个诡异荒唐的晚上。  
莱万的眼神暗了暗：“原来在梦里你都不会接受我。”  
罗伊斯低下了头。  
他希望有片刻的时间让他从这个兵荒马乱、被催促着向前走的、一刻不停的夜晚里脱身出来，得到些许的喘息机会，罗伊斯试图走到一边去，莱万却伸出胳膊使劲儿抱住了他。  
“别走，别走……Marco……”莱万的声音里带着着脆弱与恳求的味道。他身上冷冽的酒香将紧紧罗伊斯包围。  
“你…真的喜欢我？”罗伊斯有些无力地叹了口气。  
在梦中，人们总是更容易获得坦诚的勇气，莱万真挚地坦白道：“我爱你，很早之前就是这样了。我不能把它说出来，可我又始终无法停止爱你，我曾经竭力控制自己不要把对你的爱慕表达的过分直白，我害怕被人知晓……可后来，我发现喜欢你、对你好的人有那么多，你始终被爱包围着，我的爱意无需隐瞒就可以被忽视；再后来，我离开了，我以为我能忘记的，可人不是只有训练和比赛，留给我想念你的时光那么漫长，尤其是在这些节日的夜里。”  
罗伊斯的心狂乱地跳着，他回忆起了自己与莱万在多特共事的日子，他能接收到来自波兰人的善意，无论是在场上还是平时的生活中，但他从来没有多想过，他会被一个男人偷偷放在心上这么久。  
有个声音在他的体内肆意叫嚷着！  
这不是现实……  
这对于他们两个来说，都像是一场超脱现实的梦……  
这一刻，那些未曾说出口的誓言和秘密都被知晓了，可它们并不会存活到明日，梦里的时光，在醒来后总是很容易被遗忘。  
为了任务或者还有其他，也许他可以……  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼，主动靠近莱万吻住了他的唇。  
莱万在愣了几秒后，很快激动了起来，他箍住了罗伊斯纤细的腰肢，反客为主地把他压在墙边，他不断加深着这个吻，唇齿纠缠间两个人的身体都逐渐热了起来。  
莱万的手在罗伊斯身上游走，隔着衬衣，莱万用力而富有技巧性地按压着罗伊斯胸前的凸起。  
有点疼，却让人兴奋。  
罗伊斯在莱万唇边不轻不重地咬了下。  
紧接着，莱万拉下了罗伊斯牛仔裤上的拉链，却并没有顺势脱下他的裤子，而是把手伸到了后面，用手指肆意蹂躏着罗伊斯那饱满而富有弹性的臀部。  
“恩……”罗伊斯无意识地哼了一声。  
“宝贝儿，你知道吗，我早就想要这么做了，每一次……在绿茵场和更衣室内，我会盯着你看，而你，又总是会把你的裤边提到一个过分的高度，像是在引诱我那样，可每次我只能克制我想要操你的冲动。”莱万直白地挑着情，他早已经勃起的火热欲望直挺挺地顶在罗伊斯大腿处。  
罗伊斯红了脸，他感受到了陌生的欲望在他的体内横冲直撞，他用已经染上情欲的眼眸瞪了莱万一眼：“闭嘴！还有，这种时候别让我自己脱衣服。”  
“遵命。”莱万半扯半拽地对付着罗伊斯的上衣和裤子。  
纵然屋内空调的温度调的很高，可大面积的皮肤骤然暴露在空气中，还是让罗伊斯有些怕冷的抖了抖。  
还好，很快有狂热的吻落下，莱万滚烫的躯体俯了上来。  
他们四目相对，眼神里已经全是迷乱，莱万套弄着罗伊斯的欲望，上下的撸动和对顶端不轻不重的按弄，都带给了罗伊斯一波波的快感和一种被人掌控身体欲望的羞耻感。  
他低低呻吟着，不安分的手还在莱万漂亮的腹肌上乱摸着。  
这简直上在火上浇油。  
伺候着罗伊斯射出来后，莱万的性器已经涨到要爆炸的程度。  
可莱万还保留着最后一丝的理智，他忽然想起了什么，皱着眉说道：“我家里没有套子和润滑剂……”  
莱万在梦里都会把事情考虑得这么周全吗！？罗伊斯简直要翻白眼了。  
【你背来的袋子里有！！！】沉寂了好久系统忽然又跳了出来。  
罗伊斯顾不上骂系统偷听的下流行径，他用脚将床边的麻袋勾了过来。  
打开一看，各种牌子……应有尽有。  
莱万随便拿起一个瓶子，让罗伊斯翻过身子趴在床上，就着瓶口把里面粘稠的液体倒在自己手上后，然后便把手指往罗伊斯体内插了进去。  
罗伊斯乖乖地趴在床上，他好看的肩胛骨凸起成了要翩翩飞起的蝴蝶状，漂亮的腰线和翘起的臀部都充满了诱惑力。  
莱万简直是凭借着自己的意志力做完了扩张工作。  
沉浸在刚刚那次高潮的余味里，罗伊斯晕晕乎乎的只觉得有些涨涨的别扭，可直到莱万炙热又坚挺的性器顶在他穴口时，他才忽然生出了恐惧来，不安地扭动了几下身子。  
莱万安抚又强势地搂着罗伊斯的腰，把自己的性器慢慢往罗伊斯体内送去。  
在润滑剂的帮助下，进入的并不算艰难，莱万感受到了被热意和紧致包裹的紧致快感，他忍不住用波兰语骂了几句。  
罗伊斯还是不可避免地感到了疼痛，可恍惚间他却感受到了一种被填充的满足感。  
他的体内开始分泌出了液体，这帮助了莱万进行抽动。  
一下一下，越来越快，两个人也越发沉溺在了情爱中，肉体与肉体碰撞发出的啪嗒声没让他们觉得羞耻，反而给了他们更大的刺激。  
罗伊斯的后穴不自觉地收缩了几下，换回来的自然是莱万更猛烈地进攻。  
很快，罗伊斯体内最敏感的地带就被莱万找到了，莱万对着那一点使劲顶去。  
一种电流击过的酥麻快感，简直要让罗伊斯崩溃了，他断断续续、艰难地催促着莱万再快一点。  
莱万挺动着腰身疯狂地冲击着。  
欲望灭顶，让人无暇顾及其他，只有现下彼此依偎在一起的身体是真实而鲜活的。  
莱万在颤抖里达到了高潮，他浓稠的精液尽数灌进了罗伊斯的身体内。  
两个人在一种头脑空白的兴奋中粗重地喘着气，莱万从背后紧紧抱住了罗伊斯。  
他们默默地休息了几分钟。  
罗伊斯的脸大半都埋在枕头里，他根本瞧不见莱万的表情，只能软软地叫了声：“lewy……”  
莱万扳着罗伊斯的肩膀让他翻了个身，他直视着罗伊斯棕绿色的、总是会出现在他梦里的美丽眼眸，然后亲了亲罗伊斯被汗水浸湿的鬓角：“我一直都在。”  
在这个欲望永不沉沦的夜晚，两个人不知疲倦地做了一次又一次，最后，当罗伊斯筋疲力尽地合上双眼时，脑海里全是莱万饱含深情的灰蓝色眼眸，耳边残余的都是对方那性感的喘息声。

无论是如何漫长的夜晚都有结束的一刻。  
罗伊斯醒来时，明亮的天色已经透过未被拉严的窗帘投射进了房间内，这是他熟悉的房间，他回来了。  
罗伊斯觉得自己全身都快要散架了，他挣扎着爬起来，想要拿过手机看看时间，却无意摸到了其他的东西。  
一个可爱的小人挂件，他穿着多特蒙德的11号球衣，歪着嘴得意的笑着，脚下还踩着一个小足球。  
这个他的圣诞礼物吗？  
罗伊斯沉默了好一会儿，最终还是把这个挂件挂到了手机上。  
已经快要中午了，罗伊斯扶着腰进了卫生间，还好他虽然浑身难受，后面却并没有留下什么残余的液体。  
这到底是真实还是虚构出来的幻象呢？  
罗伊斯嘀咕着的疑惑在他看到镜子中的自己时有了答案。  
“我要去杀了那个波兰人！！”罗伊斯的脖子上布满了大大小小的深浅不一的吻痕，无论是谁看到这些暧昧的红色痕迹，都会自然而然地联想到一场令人面红耳赤的性事。  
罗伊斯换了件高领毛衣，同时还他拒绝了好几波朋友的邀请，结结实实地在家里待了好几天。  
家里人自然喜欢年轻人能多待家里跟他们说说话的，陪父母看了好几集无聊的电视剧后，罗伊斯回到了自己房内。  
这几日他始终没办法提起精神来，那些曾经令他开心的游戏、聚会忽然都失去了原本的魅力。  
窗外应景的飘着大片大片的雪花，罗伊斯拿着手机走到了窗户边上，他叹了口气，呼出的热气在窗户上了凝成了白霜，模糊了外面的景象。  
罗伊斯从收信箱里找到了来自波兰人的祝福：Marco,愿你一切都好。  
他伸出手去，指头无意识地在窗户上勾画着：Lew……  
意识到自己在写着什么后，罗伊斯烦躁的用整个手掌把玻璃窗上的痕迹都抹去了，那个晚上已经结束了，他应该当做什么都不知道的。  
连小孩子都知道圣诞老人和圣诞礼物都是骗人的！

 

再出门还是奥巴梅扬组织了一次乱七八糟的聚会，地点定在了柏林。  
可让罗伊斯万万没想到的是，酒吧昏暗的灯光下，那个这几天令他心烦意乱的罪魁祸首正端端正正地坐在那里，拿着一杯鸡尾酒，笑着同身边的人说这些什么。  
罗伊斯忽然就红了脸，莱万为什么也会在这里！？他简直想要掉头就走了。  
但奥巴梅扬探着脑袋一下子就看到了他：“这边！”他使劲挥了挥手。  
不知道莱万是否心虚，总之罗伊斯的眼神基本没在他身上多做停留，他飞快地跟在场的人打了个招呼，就找了个角落坐了下来。  
一个晚上而已，很快就混过去了。  
可惜，大家没放过他。  
“哎！Marco，你脖子这里！！”有人不怀好意地笑了起来。  
……今天罗伊斯围了围巾出来，可房间内的温度过高，他没想那么多就把围巾摘了，遗憾的是他穿着的可是能露出大半个领口的衣服。  
大家的目光都移了过来，大声起哄道：“难怪这几天你都没什么消息，原来艳福不浅吗，看样子很激烈啊。”  
罗伊斯艰难地控制住了没往莱万那里看过去。  
“什么时候找的女朋友，保密工作不错啊！快，我们要看照片！”  
罗伊斯含糊地应了几声，还好这时候来的一通电话救了他。

莱万苦涩地喝着酒，罗伊斯冷淡的态度和他前几日的醉梦形成了鲜明的对比，他看着众人调侃着罗伊斯。  
他有女朋友了？真不凑巧，就连他脖子上的痕迹都和梦中自己留下的吻痕差不多位置。这么想着，莱万全身都像是被浸泡在了又酸又涩的醋桶里，难受极了。  
他今天不该来的，那些他打了好多遍草稿准备好的言语，还没找到合适的机会说出口就自动过期了。  
忽然，罗伊斯起身往出走时，他手机上明晃晃的黄色色彩把莱万从绝望的深渊里拉了出来！  
那是…莱万一眼就认识了那个挂件。  
他之前找人去定做的一个小礼物，他当然不会真的将它送出去，只是自己经常攥在手里看，平安夜那晚莱万喝醉后，这个小挂件就再也找不到了。  
它为什么会出现在罗伊斯手中？？？  
难道？？那不仅是一场梦，或者说，不只是他一个人的梦？？？  
“抱歉，我去趟卫生间！”莱万焦急地站了起来，他的声音甚至都因为过于兴奋微微有些走调。  
他追着罗伊斯进了卫生间。  
“哦哦哦，我对这个保险没有兴趣！”罗伊斯听着电话那头的保险销售员说了半天后，才心满意足地挂了电话。  
然后他一回头就看到了两眼放光的莱万。  
罗伊斯被吓了一跳，他尴尬地扯起一个嘴角：“好久没见了，Lewy。”  
“你手上的挂件？”莱万直奔向主题。  
罗伊斯也不清楚自己当初为什么要把它带在身上，而现在看起来这可真不是一个高明的做法。  
罗伊斯梗着脖子：“球迷送的。”  
莱万不介意竞争下多特蒙德队长头号真爱粉的位置，他的面前是天赐的幸运和一份失而复得的礼物：“你都知道了对吗？我和你…那天的平安夜，我…”  
罗伊斯的心跳再一次没出息地变得狂乱了起来。  
莱万伸手在罗伊斯洁白的脖颈处摸了摸，他的手指抚上那些正在逐渐变浅的红痕：“这个？是我……”  
罗伊斯一巴掌拍开了莱万的手：“你知道我几天都不敢出门吗！”  
莱万简直不敢相信这是真的：“你是怎么进入到我房间里的？”  
罗伊斯叹口气，他简单地把之前发生的事情讲了一遍，当然了他略过了自己的那些心理挣扎，把一切包装的像是一个机械化的流程，他需要做的只是自然而然的配合。  
一盆冷水从莱万的头上浇了下来。  
他不知道应该先说抱歉，还是先尝试着剖析自己那一点也不光明磊落的心迹。  
他沉默了太久，那些最开始的犹豫又在他的身体里复苏了，它们是年岁积累下的呛人灰尘，平日里总是静悄悄的积在角落里，可一旦被翻出来就又是乌烟瘴气、引人咳嗽的一团黑。  
身份，性别，距离，职业大环境内不敢触碰的潜规则和条律……这一堵堵的高墙值得去用身体撞破吗？何况，莱万想，他从不舍得让他头破血流。  
头发发热下的一时冲动总会过去，问题依旧是问题，它没有办法靠一个晚上和一场甚至都谈不上真实的性爱去解决。  
“抱歉，”莱万再次恢复到了他一贯平淡的冷静里：“我无意让你知道，你更不必为此纠结。很遗憾，让你度过了这么一个并不愉快的圣诞节。”  
跟预想中会听到的话语全然不同，罗伊斯愣了下，然后如释重负又怅然若失地松了口气。  
他不知道该说些什么，但还没等他开口，莱万就微微笑着离开了。

“可是……”过了一会儿，罗伊斯才后知后觉地喃喃自语道：“我应该怎么对一件已经知晓的事情装作全然无知呢？”  
莱万多夫斯基，你这个混蛋！！！

罗伊斯从身后追了上来，他咬牙切齿地拽住了莱万，只不过冒着尖的怒气在看到莱万泛红的眼角后就去了大半。  
“给钱！！”  
“什么？”莱万哑着嗓子问道。  
“不给钱那叫做白嫖。”罗伊斯挑了下眉，世间的事有时候就是很奇怪，当一个人往后退的时候，反而会使得另一个人骤然生出往前一步的勇气来。  
那些藏在光背后的小细节和曾经看不透的心情都变得清晰了起来，它们是雨露，是阳光，是和煦吹拂的风，是一切的滋润与营养，将那颗深埋在地下多年的种子，一夜之间就催成了枝繁叶茂的参天大树。  
“Marco……”莱万还是摸不清罗伊斯的套路。  
“你不需要想那么多，更不需要替我想那么多。”罗伊斯往前一步：“现在，你要不把我的工资加小费一并付清，要不就好好来追我。”  
紧接着的，便是一个颤抖的、久违了的拥抱。  
窗外飘了多日的雪忽然停了，天色暗淡里亮起的街灯驱散了黑暗，昭示着下一个天亮的即将到来。

-The end-


End file.
